fanmadeanimecharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ho Roshi
Hiroho Roshi or better known as Ho created by MCN51FJ is a fanmade character from the 'Bakugan' series. He is the leader of the Vestal Bakugan Battle Brawlers, the number one Pyrus brawler and the partner of Dan Kuso. His guardian bakugan are Pyrus Kyubinoid and Pyrus Tricinerate. He was born in Vestal and raised on Earth living with his family in Wardington and then moves to Bayview. He is the number 1 brawler in Bakugan Interspace along with Dan. He is considered a legend among the brawlers of Earth, Vestal, Gundalia and Neathia. Character Design Description Ho is a Vestal boy who loves Bakugan and is considered as a true brawler. His greatest ambition was to become the best brawler who ever lived, which he earns along with Dan. He is energetic and honest when brawling, but becomes serious when the battle gets tough. He loves to brawl as much as Dan, but unlike him Ho is more patient and reasonable when brawling with someone. Later he starts to act as impulsive as Dan mostly due his influence, but still retains his easy-going and "nice guy" persona. Ho treats all his fellow Brawlers like family as of the second season he refers to them as his brothers and sisters. Ho has a habit of squinting or closing his eyes making him resemble a fox, though he only does this when he is around his friends. Ho is also a master practitioner of Kung Fu, but only uses this when it is absolutely necessary. He cares very much for his friends and always insists on taking care of them much to their dismay. Ho is the master of Pyrus Bakugan. His words for choosing this element is this: "Fire is full of energy and power, but cannot be tamed so easily. I like challenges and I'm filled with energy. My burning passion for a good old fashioned battle is my key to victory. I am Ho Roshi, the fiery Pyrus Brawler." Story Battle Brawlers New Vestroia Gundalian Invaders Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 Arc 2 Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Pyrus Kyubinoid: Guardian Bakugan **Pyrus Inferno Kyubinoid: Evolved during a battle. **Pyrus Ultra Kyubinoid: Further evolved after passing Apollonir's test. **Infinity Kyubinoid: After absorbing the Infinity Core. *Infinity Kitsuni: Second Gaurdian Bakugan *Pyrus Monarus *Pyrus Wormquake *Pyrus Griffon *Pyrus Gargonoid *Pyrus Siege *Pyrus Warius *Pyrus Mantris *Pyrus Serpenoid New Vestroia *Pyrus Rise Kyubinoid: Guardian Bakugan **Pyrus Sun Kyubinoid: Further evolved after receiving the Pyrus energy from Apollonir. **Pyrus Solar Kyubinoid: Further evolved after absorbing the energy from the BT System. *Kitsuni: Temporary *Pyrus Torchant: Bakugan Trap *Pyrus Blazant *Haos Starhound *Aquos Tidakoi *Subterra Rockus *Ventus Waven *Darkus Batscreech *Maxus Kyubinoid: Combined with the six Bakugan Traps. Gundalian Invaders *Pyrus Solar Kyubinoid: Guardian Bakugan **Pyrus Solaris Kyubinoid: Further evolved after being granted with the power of Kyubinoid Colossus. **Pyrus Spirit Kyubinoid: Further evolved after being granted with power by Code Eve. *Kyubinoid Colossus: Destroyed *Blastrunner: First Battle Gear *Infernus: Second Battle Gear *Ventus Conjor: Temporary Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 *Pyrus Spirit Kyubinoid: Guardian Bakugan **Pyrus Soul Kyubinoid *Pyrus Tricinerate: Second Guardian Bakugan **Pyrus Dance Tricinerate *Mechtogan Marzon **Mechtogan Titan Marzon *Mechtogan Coreina **Mechtogan Titan Coreina Arc 2 *Pyrus Soul Kyubinoid: Guardian Bakugan *Pyrus Dance Tricinerate: Second Guardian Bakugan *Mechtogan Coreina *Pyrus Coronas: Kyubi and Tricinerate Fusion Dimensions Trivia *Ho's name or rather his nickname is Chinese for fire. 'Ho' means "fire" in Chinese, which is for him being a Pyrus brawler. *His hairstyle is very similar to Dragonball Z protagonist Son Goku. *Ho was the first in his team to find out that he and his team are Vestals. *Since his debut Ho has teamed up with Dan in nearly every battle. *Ho is a master practitioner of Kung Fu. *He the first and only character in the main cast to have a non-attributed Bakugan, Kitsuni. *Ho is ranked number 1 equal to that of Dan, but Ho is considered to be the best Pyrus brawler. *He tends to close his eyes making him resemble a kitsune, oddly enough he has fox-like Bakugan. Battles Opponent(s) and Outcome Battle Brawlers *Random Brawlers (x28) - all Wins *Shuji - Win x2 *Masquerade - Draw *Ikki - Win *Dan Kuso - Win *Jenny and Jewls (tag w/ Chima Gota) - Win *Masquerade (tag w/ Kaza Kizuka) -Win *Hikaru Komane/Masquerade - Win (against Masquerade) /Lose (against Hikaru) *Chan Lee (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Klaus Von Hertzon, Chan Lee and Julio Santana (tag w/ Dan, Chima, Marucho, Hikaru, and Runo) - Win *Shuji, Akira and Nene (tag w/ Kaza Kizuka, Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki, assisted by Zack Yosaki and Alice Gehabich) - Win *Masquerade (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Lose *Appollonir/Illusionary Kaza - Win *Terra Miyane - Win *Chima Gota - Win *Kaza Kizuka - Win *Hikaru Komane - Win *Masquerade (tag w/ Dan Kuso and Zack Yosaki) - Win *Centorrior and Druman (tag w/ Dan Kuso and Zack Yosaki along with Nova Lion, later Masquerade) - Win *Centorrior and Druman (tag w/ Dan Kuso, Hikaru Komane and Runo Misaki) - Win *Naga/Hal-G (tag w/ all Battle Brawlers) - Win New Vestroia *Volt Luster and Lync Volan (tag w/ Mira Clay and Dan Kuso) - Win *Ace Grit (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Draw *Gus Grav (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Lose *Spectra Phantom/Gus Grav (tag w/ Kaza Kizuka, Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami) - Win *Terra Miyane and Mira Clay (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - No Outcome *Spectra Phantom (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Lose *Spectra Phantom (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Mylene Phaoroh/Shadow Prove (tag w/ Terra Miyane, Dan Kuso and Baron Leltoy) - Win *Gus Grav and Mira Clay (tag w/ Terra Miyane, Dan Kuso and Ace Grit) - Win *Spectra Phantom (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Draw *Spectra Phantom (tag w/ Dan, Chima, Mira, Terra and Marucho) - Win *Spectra Phantom (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Zenoheld/Hydron (tag w/ Dan, Spectra, Terra and Mira) - Lose *Spectra Phantom - Win *Spectra Phantom (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Zenoheld (tag w/ Battle Brawlers Resistance) - Win Gundalian Invaders *Ren Krawler (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Draw *Sid Arcale/Lena Isis (tag w/ Dan Kuso, Chima Gota and Marucho Marukura) - Win *Sid Arcale/Zenet Surrow (tag w/ Zack Yosaki, Dan Kuso and Ren Krawler) - Lose *Mason Brown/Taylor (tag w/ Kaza Kizuka, Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami) - Win *Sid Arcale (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Zenet Surrow (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Emperor Barodius (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - No Outcome *Stoica/Jesse Glenn (tag w/ Hikaru Komane, Dan Kuso and Fabia Sheen) - Win *Kazarina/Lena Isis (tag w/ Kaza Kizuka, Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami) - Win *Gill/Zenet Surrow (tag w/ Kaza Kizuka, Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami) - Win *Keria Hinata (tag w/ Hikaru Komane) - Win *Ren Krawler and Sid Arcale (tag w/ Zack Yosaki and Dan Kuso) - Win *Barodius (tag w/ Zack Yosaki and Dan Kuso) - Lose *Terra Miyane and Jake Vallory (tag w/ Dan Kuso, Kaza Kizuka and Shun Kazami) - Win *Kyubinoid Colossus - Win *Barodius (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Gill, Airzel, Kazarina and Stoica (tag w/ Battle Brawlers) - Win *Barodius (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 *Unnamed Brawlers (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Ben (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Marzon - No Outcome *Anubias - Win *Anubias (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Lose (due to Mag Mel) *Marzon (tag w/ Hikaru Komane and Zack Yosaki) - No Outcome *Anubias and Robin (tag w/ Kaza Kizuka) - Win *Anubias (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Lose (due to Mag Mel) *Amazon (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Anubias (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Sellon (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Anubias and Sellon (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Lose (due to Mag Mel) *Mag Mel (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Lose *Anubias and Sellon (tag w/ Dan, Kaza, Terra, Chima, Shun and Marucho) - Win *Mag Mel, Anubias and Sellon (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Anubias and Sellon (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Anubias (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - No Outcome *Barodius/Mag Mel (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - No Outcome *Chaos Bakugan Army (tag w/ Zack, Dan and Spectra) - Win *Razen Titan Army (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Mag Mel (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win Arc 2 *Unknown Brawler - Win *Zack Yosaki - Win *Hikaru Komane - No Outcome *Coredegon, Slycerak, Mandibor, and Exostriker (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Wiseman (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Wiseman (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Wiseman (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Wiseman - Win *Wiseman (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - No Outcome *Wiseman (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose *Wiseman (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Wiseman (tag w/ Hikaru, Dan and Runo) - Win *Mnadibor, Exostriker and Slycerak (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose *Wiseman (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - No Outcome *Coredegon, Slycerak, Mandibor and Exostriker (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose *Gunz Lazar (tag w/ Dan Kuso) - Win *Mechtavius Destroyer (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Hikaru Komane - Win *Dan Kuso - Draw Category:Bakugan series characters Category:Male characters Category:Fire users